


Sandalphon ♥ Shadwell

by Mackaley



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bean Collage, Collage, M/M, Mixed Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackaley/pseuds/Mackaley
Summary: A mixed media collage for best ship Sandalphon/Shadwell
Relationships: Sandalphon/Sergeant Shadwell (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30
Collections: "O Lord Heal This Gift Exchange 2020" [OLHTS discord server]





	Sandalphon ♥ Shadwell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaldosAkimbo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaldosAkimbo/gifts).



> Sometimes a friend jokingly asks for a Sandalphon/Shadwell collage made out of beans, and what's the point of fandom friendship if you don't indulge in something like that? I always thought I was shit at all art, but it turns out I just hadn't found my medium yet. Now accepting commissions for bean collages of all of your favorite GO characters. A photorealistic portrait of Crowley? Well, that's not going to happen but we can try. Your favorite scene from Pale Tendrils? I'm sure I can find some blue beans somewhere. Hmu in the comments for all your bean collage needs xoxo
> 
> Waldos, we are the only people in this fucking ship tag hahaha. You are truly a pioneer in the fandom. I hope you enjoy this crack gift and also your very serious fic one as well. I love you!!!


End file.
